1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for setting a wireless LAN function installed in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are an increasing number of users who use a so-called wireless LAN (Local Area Network) for performing communication among plural information terminals in a small area such as in a building and an ordinary house, storing data, and performing wireless communication with a server connected to an external network such as the Internet. In this wireless LAN, it is unnecessary to lay wiring for communication (wire) to the information terminals and, if a wireless function is given to the information terminals, it is possible to perform communication with wireless stations (access points) from free locations in a communication area.
Various settings are applied to these wireless stations such that a protocol for causing the wireless stations to perform communication is established. Setting of security is also important to prevent communication content from leaking to the outside and prevent intrusion from the outside. For example, JP-A-2005-176099 discloses a technique concerning a method of performing necessary setting in order to realize wireless connection.
As settings for a general wireless LAN, a large number of settings such as a setting of an SSID, a setting of an authentication system for security, and a type setting for a security network of a wireless system are performed. In a general personal computer, in most cases, setting is completed by a dealer when a user purchases the personal computer and, for example, setting is performed in accordance with an input guide by a program attached to a communication apparatus or the like. In this input guide, since setting is indicated in detail by pictures and sentences displayed on a screen, a general user can complete the setting if the user performs input as indicated and a setting screen proceeds even when the user does not have the knowledge what is to be inputted. Wrong input is often checked by the program.
Display screens provided in order to display certain limited information of a facsimile, a printer apparatus, and the like in the past have small screen sizes and are originally designed to be used for limited applications. Thus, unlike a screen of a display device of a personal computer, the display screens cannot display various kinds of information. Therefore, on a GUI screen for causing the user to perform setting for the wireless LAN, setting operation by selected display also used for other display items or simplified display is performed. In particular, it is not easy to set necessary setting items concerning respective authentication systems in a short time and properly by determining presence or absence of setting, selection of setting items, and the like unless the user has high degree of background knowledge in advance.